The present invention is generally related to medical and/or robotic devices, systems, and methods. In an exemplary embodiment, the invention provides an indicator associated with one or more robotic manipulator assemblies for communication of a state of the manipulator assembly or other component of the robotic system, for identification of one or more particular manipulators, or the like. The indicator(s) can provide an additional user interface between the robotic system and, for example, a surgical assistant, system operator, or the like.
Minimally invasive medical techniques are intended to reduce the amount of extraneous tissue which is damaged during diagnostic or surgical procedures, thereby reducing patient recovery time, discomfort, and deleterious side effects. One effect of minimally invasive surgery, for example, may be reduced post-operative hospital recovery times. Because the average hospital stay for a standard surgery is typically significantly longer than the average stay for an analogous minimally invasive surgery, increased use of minimally invasive techniques could save millions of dollars in hospital costs each year. While many of the surgeries performed each year in the United States could potentially be performed in a minimally invasive manner, only a portion of the current surgeries use these advantageous techniques due to limitations in minimally invasive surgical instruments and the additional surgical training involved in mastering them.
Minimally invasive robotic surgical or telesurgical systems have been developed to increase a surgeon's dexterity and avoid some of the limitations on traditional minimally invasive techniques. In telesurgery, the surgeon uses some form of remote control, e.g., a servomechanism or the like, to manipulate surgical instrument movements, rather than directly holding and moving the instruments by hand. In telesurgery systems, the surgeon can be provided with an image of the surgical site at the surgical workstation. While viewing a two or three dimensional image of the surgical site on a display, the surgeon performs the surgical procedures on the patient by manipulating master control devices, which in turn control motion of the servomechanically operated instruments.
The servomechanism used for telesurgery will often accept input from two master controllers (one for each of the surgeon's hands) and may include two or more robotic arms or manipulators on each of which a surgical instrument is mounted. Operative communication between master controllers and associated robotic arm and instrument assemblies is typically achieved through a control system. The control system typically includes at least one processor which relays input commands from the master controllers to the associated robotic arm and instrument assemblies and back from the instrument and arm assemblies to the associated master controllers in the case of, e.g., force feedback or the like. One example of a robotic surgical system is the DA VINCI® system available from Intuitive Surgical, Inc. of Mountain View, Calif.
The roles and interaction among the persons making up a telesurgical team may differ from those of conventional surgery. As telesurgery is often performed in an internal surgical site, at least some of those working under the direction of the lead surgeon (or other robotic system operator) may not have direct access to or direct visualization of the ongoing tissue manipulations. For example, surgical assistants within the operating room may remove a first surgical instrument (such as an electrosurgical scalpel) from a manipulator and replace it with a different surgical instrument (such as a needle holder), as a surgeon may desire the use of different surgical instruments during different phases of a surgical procedure. Similarly, the assistant may reposition a surgical instrument during a procedure, so that rather than approaching the procedure from a first minimally invasive access site, the instrument is advanced toward the internal surgical site from a second, different access site. More complex robotic systems (and team interactions) may also be used. For example, as surgery is often performed with more than two tools, input devices may be provided for one or more additional surgeons, with each additional surgeon robotically controlling (for example) at least one surgical instrument.
While the new telesurgical systems, devices and methods have proven highly effective and advantageous, still further improvements would be desirable. In general, it would be desirable to provide improved robotic and/or surgical devices, systems and methods, particularly for performing telesurgical procedures. It may also be desirable to provide improved techniques for communication among the members of a telesurgical team, and for interfacing with the telesurgical apparatus so as to more fully take advantage of the capabilities of telesurgery to provide enhanced patient outcomes with improved efficiencies. It may be particularly beneficial to avoid unnecessary interruptions and distractions of a surgeon or other system operator, and to avoid delays and/or mistakes in the coordinated activities of a telesurgical team.